


Call It What You Want

by vespergray



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Romance, jeronica week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespergray/pseuds/vespergray
Summary: Jughead goes to the movies with Betty on Halloween, but his mind is on Veronica. Mention of Bughead. Written for Jeronica Week day three- Halloween movie.





	Call It What You Want

Jughead really liked horror movies. Halloween, not so much. So he was eager when Betty suggested they go to the movies on Halloween and skip the whole costume/party/candy giving thing. 

They had to drive forty five minutes to get to the theater, which was showing the original Halloween. The popcorn was buttery, the seats were huge, and he and Betty were in half full theater. All of these things should have made him happy. 

Instead, all he could think about was his phone. 

His phone was shoved into the back of his pants, but it felt like it was burning. He couldn't drag his mind from it, even as Betty put her head on his shoulder right before the lights dimmed. He tried to focus on his popcorn and his girlfriend. 

But all he wanted to do was check his phone and see if the other girl had texted him. 

The other girl. 

That girl. 

The one he was...

He never thought he would be a cheater. He didn't think that was him. But here he was, Serpent King of the Cheaters. And to make it more cliche, he was cheating with her best friend. 

The past two weeks had flown by since this whole thing had started. Since he had fallen into....this thing with Veronica. The guilt was huge. The shame. It ate at him all the time. The paranoia of getting caught. 

But oh man, being with her was even huger than the guilt. The way he felt with Veronica...he couldn't stop that. He couldn't throw that away. 

But he still loved Betty, cared about Betty, and wasn't sure if he wanted to end it. 

Veronica was still with Archie, cared about Archie, and wasn't sure if she wanted to end it. 

So they were sneaking around. At school, in his trailer, wherever. They texted all night. 

Veronica gave him something he never felt with Betty. He couldn't name it. But it was something he wanted forever. He never wanted to give it up. 

But every time he thought of telling Betty, of finally coming clean and letting her go, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't break her heart. She was so...fragile. She wasn't Veronica. He couldn't do it. 

He couldn't concentrate on the movie. He thought of last night, of holding Veronica's hand and twirling her around in his living room, her eyes so dark in the half light. Of her dark red lips telling him she loved him. Of him saying it back. 

"I'm going to get more soda," he whispered in Betty's ear as he practically leapt out of his seat. 

He burst through the doors and into the lobby, gasping like he needed air. It felt so hot in there. 

He stood staring at the empty snack counter, his mind whirring. He reached into his pocket and hurriedly checked his phone. 

1 message. From V. "I miss you so much." 

He read it over and over, taking it in. Why did this hurt? It felt like someone was stabbing his ribs. He took a long, shaky breath. 

Why couldn't he have both of them? Both her and Betty. 

He chewed on his lip before sending her a message back. "I miss you, too." 

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and made his way back into the theater, his mind still on the raven haired princess who was going to sneak into his house at midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic came from the Jeronica Week prompt "Halloween movie".


End file.
